1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diesel motor-driven electric drive power train system and more particularly pertains to propelling a vehicle with a diesel motor-driven electric drive power train system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power train systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, power train systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of propelling a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,970 to Severinsky discloses a hybrid electric vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,987 to Abdelnalek discloses a high efficiency hybrid car with gasoline engine and electric battery powered motor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,641 to McLaughlin discloses a truck/trailer control system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,402 to Clark et al. discloses an electric hydraulic car. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,989 to Gruich et al. discloses a multi-motor modular electric drive power train system for turbine powered vehicles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a diesel motor-driven electric drive power train system that combines both diesel and supplemental electrical power in one integrated system and allows a driver to precisely control forward, rearward, or braking motion of each wheel of a vehicle with a simple gear shift switch.
In this respect, the diesel motor-driven electric drive power train system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of propelling a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved diesel motor-driven electric drive power train system which can be used for propelling a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.